True Wolf
by Shea Loner
Summary: Wolf's Rain Harry Potter crossover. Kiba is thrown into a new world. Still striving to reach paradise, he enlists the help of a certain werewolf.
1. prologue

_'Lo again. It's been a while since I've posted anything, but the moon has just inspired me to try something different. This is a Harry Potter/ Wolf's Rain crossover. Enjoy._

_Shea Loner_

" " - speaking

' ' - thoughts

Prologue ::

Another year begins at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Students a little less festive, The Staff a little more weary. You see a War is about to begin, a war that many thought to be finished years ago.

A few seats are empty, and will be for years. One however has been filled. Remus Lupin, marauder, Defense professor, and Werewolf, has returned to Hogwarts. It would seem that the loss of his last childhood friend, has drove him to ensure that his last link to them is not lost as well.

Dumbledore gazed across the great hall, taking in the saddened faces of the students. Then his gaze landed on the poor man next to him. "The students seem glad that you are back, my boy"

Lupin stared ahead, as if seeing something only he could see.

"Remus?"

"Huh? Oh yes they do. " Breaking his concentration. He shook his head as if shaking off the rain.

"Are you all right my boy? You seem distracted?"

The werewolf sighed " It's nothing Albus. I just, I . . . I thought I saw paradise. "

Outside clouds cover the moon, And for an instant everything is dark.

The other teachers, those over hearing this conversation, felt . . . something. Like a wave followed those clouds, bringing a wild, natural feeling to the Hall.

The headmaster gave lupin a curious look, then returned to his meal. the house elves do make a wonderful pecan pie after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba and the others had been trying to find Darchias keep. Chesa is there. They know it.

Hige is chasing after that strange owl. The one without a smell. Toboe Goes after him, and Tsume so as not to lose them.

Kiba starts to follow them but stops. "Something's wrong." What little light given by the moon is blocked. Even to his wolf's eyes, All is dark.

_ a/n: Well? Anybody think it's any good? grins_

Ja ne

S.L.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Sorry for the wait. I am not the most . . . motivated person. I also have the weirdest sense of time. So unless I am bugged updates will be sporadic at best.

This is what I've gotten so far. Enjoy.

'. . ' Thoughts

" . . " Speech

* * *

**::Chapter 1::**

****

He had been walking through this strange forest for a while now.

Since the moment the darkness faded and the moon once again bathed them in her light, He had known. Kiba had known that he was not in the same forest, or even the same world.

At first he had called for the others, an almost frantic howl. Not one of them answered, In truth Kiba had not been expecting one.

The forest he was now in had an energy to it. Not like Darcia's, not at all. This forest is Alive. The energy flowed through him, sniffing him, studying him.

The magic, for that is what this energy was, found this wolf to be acceptable. It had opened a path for him, leading to the only smell Kiba really recognized, human.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feast was winding down. Only a few students still actually eating and even those were merely savoring their desserts. The Headmaster rose and dismissed the students, watching longingly as his unfinished pie vanished from the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd found it. The place the smell of humans was emanating from.

Now this is something he'd never seen. No buildings like this were still standing outside of a dome. It was a Huge castle. All the windows were lit up, and flags were flying.

Kiba looked around trying to spot anything familiar, or even any humans he could ask.

'They must all be inside.' he thought.

Not knowing what else to do, he cautiously crossed the grounds. Making his way to the huge doors that marked the entrance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A young man slowly walked down the entrance hall of the greatest school for witchcraft and wizardry in all of Brittan. He had Shoulder length brown hair, almost, cold blue eyes, and was dressed in what these people would call muggle clothes.

Startled the young man ducked behind some statue. Not a minute latter hundreds of children burst out of two grand doors someways down the hall. Chatting amongst themselves, they slowly filed out of the doors and down some more hallways. None of them saw the young man watching as the last one trickled out.

Kiba Knew he had smelled humans, but he hadn't expected to see so many. When he could no longer hear their footsteps on the stone floor, Kiba headed to those doors. Maybe he could find some answers in there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The staff was always the last to leave the hall. The prefects could handle the main student body but since the Marauders days the staff stayed behind to ensure nobody had the time to place pranks. Not that it worked or anything, but it gave them a few moments of peace at least.

Remus was the first one to notice they were being watched. He had glanced up from a conversation with the headmaster, over what style socks were the best, to see a man studying them from the doorway.

"Albus, were you expecting anyone?"

That got their attention. The entire Head table was on alert. Many even fingering their wands, Snape had drawn his.

The young man tensed as if preparing to fight or flee, and focused his attention on them.

"No, I was not Remus."

Sad to say this didn't help the nerves of those around him.

****

**

* * *

**

**a/n:** It's a cliffie I know, and I apologize for it. I'm having trouble writing this next part so if you have any ideas at all I'd be very, very grateful.

Ja ne

Shea Loner


	3. Chapter 2

**  
A/n: **Sorry for the long wait. It's short I know, but this is as far as I've gotten so far. And thanx to Redcat8 For getting me started on this again.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_:Flashback:_

_Remus was the first one to notice they were being watched. He had glanced up from a conversation with the headmaster, over what style socks were the best, to see a man studying them from the doorway. _

"_Albus, were you expecting anyone?"_

_That got their attention. The entire Head table was on alert. Many even fingering their wands, Snape had drawn his. _

_The young man tensed as if preparing to fight or flee, and focused his attention on them. _

"_No, I was not Remus." Sad to say this didn't help the nerves of those around him.  
:_

"Why do you run with them?"

Remus blinked. The young man was looking directly at him, looking... through him.

"What?" He felt himself question, although he couldn't remember directing himself to do so.

"Why do you run with them."

The young man had taken a step forward, his cold blue eyes focused Remus. Not showing any form of trepidation at the sight of wands aimed his way, nor at the sight of the huge form of Hagrid rising to his feet. There was however, confusion in those cold blue eyes.

"What are you talking about boy?" Snape spat. Annoyed at the vague and suspicious manner of the young man before them. He was an unknown force, and if there was one thing that Severus Snape agreed upon with Alastor Moody, it was the truth of 'Constant Vigilance'.

"I can smell who you are. Why do you run with them?"

Shocked. How does one respond to that? Remus stood there, his mouth agape. Ever so slowly, the werewolf inched from behind the staff table, studying the form before him.

"Who are you?" Remus questioned, as he came to stand in front of the staff, gesturing for the rest to lower their wands.

"I am Kiba."

That was when Remus saw it. A flicker.

Something had been on the edge of his senses, teasing him. Something familiar in the air since dinner he couldn't quite place. And here it was in front of him.

"You're a Wolf."

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. I've hit a bit of a dry spell with my creativeness. Heh Most of it is focused on the new semester. Gods how I hate college. I wanted to point out, for any of you that noticed, that the scene from Wolf's Rain that I start in is a little . . . tweaked from the anime version. At the time I was writing this from memory, and well it's fanfiction, call it creative licence if you will._

Ja.

Shea Loner


End file.
